


The Stars at night

by Felinafullstop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Cat Noir invites the Ladybug to meet with him at night on a rooftop. TINY ONE SHOT





	The Stars at night

**Author's Note:**

> "If there be a love pure and free from the admixture of our other passions, it is that which lies hidden in the bottom of our heart, and which we know not ourselves." - Francois de La Rochefoucauld

He doesn't need to be out here really, Paris is quiet tonight, and the stars glitter above him, but sometimes escape is the only respite for Cat Noir. He sits, on a railing high above the city on a lone rooftop of an abandoned home.

  
It's easier to hide in low light, easier here to wait for her. He's not even sure if she'll come but the invitation would always stand for her, for Ladybug. "Hot tin roof?" Her pleasant voice washes over him and he turns.

  
"M'Lady," He smiles now, as he does every time he sees her. "I wasn't sure you'd make it." he turns his eyes back up to the sky. "Glad you did."

  
"It's a nice night." she drops beside him to sit, just feet away. "I could use the company." Sounding lonely but appearing with a bright smile on her face.

  
"That guy giving you trouble?" He wants to do something about this guy, hard to do that not knowing who he is. She only needs to give him cause to bring the house down on him, well that and his name.  


  
She smiles at him. "No, everything is fine." she nods "No change."

  
"Good doing nothing again." He's heard the girls behind him at school say that.

  
"Well, there's nothing wrong." She assures and looks up. "It's so beautiful."

  
He nods pointing upwards with his staff across her front. "It is, look up, right there."

  
She looks up. "What is it?"

  
He leans closer to her ear and smiles. "Perseus," he points to another. "And that's Cygnus."

  
Ladybug giggles, and it's the most beautiful thing he's heard all night. "How do you know all this?"

  
He shrugs. "I guess I liked it in school." he leans back giving her space. "Cygnus ...is a swan." he nods "Saved his friend from the bottom of a river...and Zeus, when the swan died, put him the sky." Cat Noir smirked.

  
Ladybug smiled again. "I didn't know that."

  
Noir simply shrugged. "Yeah not many do." he nods. "One of my favorites though. Some say Zeus was Cygnus." He smirks brightly.

  
Ladybug stood. "I can see why a cat would like the story of a bird." she looks off into the distance as she laughs brightly. "Shall we do this again kitty? Perhaps next week?"

  
Cat Noir stood and nodded. "Same Cat time same Cat channel M'lady!" He bowed to her and waited until she jumped off and away. "For as long as it takes," he said finally in the wake of her absence.

The end


End file.
